


spelling errors

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: Hetalia Pronoun Celebration [3]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Coffee Shops, Gen, xie/xem pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: another discord request, this time with 2p Romano + Xie/Xem pronouns!!





	spelling errors

Luciano handed Flavio the paper cup of coffee with no expression upon his face to betray what he had written. 

Flavio raised an eyebrow at what xie saw. 

“Florpus Worgus….” xie enunciated carefully, barely holding back a laugh. “Now brother, that one is impressive. I think it deserves to go in the hall of fame, don’t you?" 

The tips of Luciano’s ears turned pink, but he didn’t respond verbally, instead crossing his arms and glaring. The little coffeeshop wasn’t very busy at the moment, so he could get away with that. 

Flavio held up the cup just so, so that it would appear besides xeir brother’s scowling face in the quick photo xie snapped, soon to add dozens of others on xeir instagram page, chronicling Luciano’s purposeful misspellings of xeir name. 

"Thanks for the coffee!” xie said cheerily on xeir way out the door, blowing a kiss behind xem.


End file.
